Field of the Invention
The described technology generally relates to a thin film transistor array substrate and an organic light-emitting diode display including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Generally, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display has a matrix of pixels each having an OLED including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode. In OLED technology, light is generated when excitons, formed by the combination of holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode in the organic emission layer, fall from an excited state into a ground state.
An OLED display is self-emissive and thus does not need a light source. Thus, an OLED display can be driven at a low voltage and configured to be thin and lightweight. Furthermore, OLED displays are considered the next-generation display because of their favorable characteristics such as wide viewing angles, high contrast, and fast response times.